The Ghost Radar
by PhantomPhoenix4
Summary: Just when Danny thought keeping his secret couldn't get any harder the Ghost Radar appears.MOMENTARLY ON HOLD!
1. DOOM

**Hello, readers! This story is dedicated to my mom and her obsession with the Ghost Radar App. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Apple, or the Ghost Radar; those honors belong to several other people.**

It was a normal day in the Fenton household when suddenly.

"AHHHH!"

"WHAT!" shouted Danny jumping off his family's couch into a battle stance.

"It came! It finally came!"shouted his friend Tucker hugging a package.

"What came?" asked their friend Sam as she came out of the kitchen holding a soda.

"Only the most advanced, most awesome, most… amazing, new piece of technology on the planet!" shouted Tucker enthusiastically.

"Which is?" questioned Sam raising an eyebrow as she sat down in the armchair.

Tucker then proceeded to dig into the brown wrapping and then thrust the shiny new box into Sam and Danny's faces. "The new iPhone!," he squealed.

"You sound like a Phangirl," commented Sam crossing her arms.

"More importantly why are you have stuff delivered to _my_ house!," shouted Danny throwing his hands in the air. Tucker just shrugged petting his freshly unwrapped toy. Danny went over to his crazed friend and looked over his shoulder.

"I have to admit it is nice, but I thought you were a strict PDA type guy?"

"I am," confirmed Tucker, "It's more of a business versus pleasure thing. My PDA is my hacking and schedule keeping device, with a game or two, but the iPhone is a cell phone, an MP3 player, game station, and it has internet. This baby can do anything! Look I just downloaded the DOOM app!

"Awesome!" exclaimed Danny as he joined Tucker on the couch in a two player game.

"Boys," said Sam rolling her eyes.

"What's with all the ruckus, kids?" asked Danny's mom as she came up the basement stairs.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton," greeted Sam, the only one to acknowledge the adult's presentence.

"What's with them?" asked Maddie.

"Oh the usual," she answered, "Tucker being Tucker." Maddie glanced at the boys and noticed the iPhone.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The iPhone, we're playing DOOM," answered Danny.

"The game on the computer?" she asked confused.

"Yep, you can play it on here too."

"You can?" Maddie questioned fascinated.

"You see, Mrs. Fenton," Tucker piped in," Apple sells these programs called apps that can basically do anything."

"There are game apps, cooking apps, book apps, etc. etc." added Sam.

"I even have my own app," said Tucker proudly.

"Really?" asked Danny.

"Yep! See?" he said pointing to an icon labeled Foley by Tucker Foley.

"Nice," said Sam rolling her eyes for a second time.

"So let me get this straight, you can create your own app and it can do anything you want?"

"Yep, basically," confirmed Tucker.

"Interesting," said Maddie, "How popular are these things?"

"Very," said Sam," They're like cell phones and laptops, if you don't have one you're a social outcast."

"Hmm" Maddie mussed before shouting "Jack!"

"Yeah, honey," came the distant call from the basement.

"Put those radioactive hydro-plasma cubes away. I have an idea," she shouted back before she went back downstairs.

"What was that all about?" asked Sam. The two boys just shrugged returning to their game.

"Man, what a night," complained Danny coming down the stairs for breakfast.

"Ghosts?" asked Jazz as he sat down with some cereal. Danny glared at her. "Sorry, just curious, which one?"

"Skulker, he really is a pain in the neck, he had this new lazar and…"

"Who had a lazar?" asked Maddie as she came into the kitchen.

"Ummm," said Danny and Jazz panicking.

"Tucker!" Danny said, "Yeah, it's a new app he got, a game."

"Yeah! Yeah! It's all the rage mom, all the kids have it!" Jazz added. Danny glared at her again.

"Oh ok," Maddie said paying it. Both Danny and Jazz had a sigh of relief. "Oh and speaking of apps," she added grapping a banana, "I need you two to keep an eye on the kids at school today, ok?" Jazz and Danny looked at each other.

"Um ok, why? "asked Danny.

"You'll see," teased Maddie smiling, "but your father and I need fed back, so just keep an eye out."

"Sure mom," said Danny confused as he got up from the table and put his bowl in the sink. "It's not like I don't do that every day," he muttered grabbing his backpack as he headed to school on what was sure to be a long day.

"That's weird," said Tucker he leading against the locker next to Danny's and he explained that mornings events.

"Do you think she knows?" asked Sam worriedly.

"Nah that's not it," said Danny grabbing his books," She was too happy."

"Will everyone is acting a bit weird," commented Sam looking around. The other two looked up. Everyone that was passing them would glance at them and then either stare or shake their heads, and continue walking.

"This can't be good," said Danny slightly disturbed by all the attention.

"Neither can that," said Tucker pointing down the hall. The other two looked to where he was pointing only to see Paulina approaching them with a determined look on her face. She was looking at her cell phone. When she was five feet from them she smiled and looked up, before frowning frustrated. "What a rip off!" she yelled.

"What? Your daddy just tell you can't go shopping in Europe this weekend?" asked Sam sarcastically crossing her arms.

"No my father wouldn't dare!" answered Paulina cluelessly, "It's this damn Fenton app!"

"Fenton app!" said the trio surprised.

"Yeah, losers," remarked Paulina, "How lame you can't even keep up with the latest trends, not that I accepted much." She then flipped her hair and marched away.

"Tucker search the app store," demanded Danny.

"Already on it dude," said Tucker holding up his iPhone, "and apparently your parents made an app."

"WHAT!" shouted Danny pulling his think dark hair.

"What does it do?" asked Sam.

"Let's see," he said as he read the description," The Fenton Ghost Radar; using the latest in ghost technology be amazed as this app uses satellites and noise filters to detect ghost and other paranormal activities." Danny did a face palm. "The Fenton Ghost Radar allows the user be lead straight to the ghost and will also translate paranormal noises into understandable words." Tucker and Sam looked at Danny, who was shaking his head looking incredibly frustrated.

"You have got to kidding me!" He yelled, "It's a combination of the Fenton Finder and the Ghost Gabber! And they made it available to everyone!"


	2. A Minefield of Ghost Detectors

**Happy Early Thanksgiving People! Ok a couple of things. Firstly there is no PP in this story and I've also included a little DxS. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Apple, or the Ghost Radar; those honors belong to several other people.**

The first bell rang sharply, signaling the start of a new day at Casper High School. Everyone quickly scurried off to class, except three special students. We find our heroes standing by the lockers in complete shock. They were just floored… everyone had access to the equipment necessary to revealing Danny's secret…EVERYONE! Staring out into space they vaguely noted the second bell that harshly declared them late. Sam was the first to snap back to reality. She turned to Tucker.

"Buy it!" she demanded. He stared back at her and Sam just stared him down until he came too. His eyes came back into focus and he frowned in determination.

"On it," he declared. Sam nodded, determined herself. She then turned to the person who was in the most need. "Alright, Danny, snap out of it," she said soothingly grabbing his shoulders and giving him a shake, "I know this looks bad…really bad, but we'll figure something out. We all ways do."

Danny met her eyes and gave a small smile, "Your right, Sam, thanks." She smiled back.

"Uh, guys? It's finished downloading,' Tucker said slightly uneasy.

"Oh, yeah," Sam said blushing. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Tuck. Let's test this thing. I want to see for myself how affective it is," stated Danny who was also blushing. Tucker nodded and pressed the neon green icon on his iPhone. The trio had their breath, when suddenly a robotic women's voice declared, "Ghost directly ahead. You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead". Danny then proceed to bang his head against a locker, Sam grabbed him. "This stinks!" he yelled in anger. "This stinks. Fear me," repeated the Ghost Radar. "Urgh!" Danny screamed throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, at least this explains Paulina's interaction with us, speaking of…Tucker, how many people have purchased this app?" asked Sam remaining as calm as possible.

"Umm, let's see… umm, oh," Tuckers eyes widened," uh 53,345." This time Sam grabbed Danny before he got to the locker. "That's the whole town! If not more!" shouted Danny in a complete panic, "I've got to get out of here!"

"Oh, no you don't!" came a very stern voice from down the hall. The three turned and to their horror saw Mr. Lancer marching toward them. "You three are late, ten minutes late, and to my class to boot!"

"Uh, but Mr. Lancer, we ah…" stuttered Danny.

"Oh for Shakespeare's sake, Fenton, just get to class," Lancer demanded pointing toward his class down the hall. The three, reluctantly, marched forward, Mr. Lancer close behind. As they entered the classroom all eyes turned their direction. Danny started to hyperventilate. Sam grabbed his hand and led him to his seat, before taking hers directly behind him. She leaned forward, "Alright, Danny," she whispered. "Just remain calm. Its class time, no one's going to have their iPhones out, not with eagle eyes Lancer, anyways." He nodded and she could see him visibly relax. She leaned back in her chair, trying to relax as well. She turned her attention to the front and tuned in to Lancer's monotone speech. "… in other news class, we have new ghost drill procedures starting today." Sam sat up, as Lancer reached into his pocket and pulled out his own iPod Touch.

"Oh, no," she whispered, her eyes widening.

"The Fentons have been kind enough to offer us, teachers, their new invention, free of charge, in hopes that we well use it to scan the classrooms for ghosts before each lesson, as a safety precaution."

"Every class?" asked the trio simultaneously, jaws dropping.

"Yes," he stated simply.

"Oh I hope Phantom, is hiding in one of my classes!" squealed Paulina.

"That would be awesome!" agreed Dash high fiving his buddy Kwan.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Phantom is 'awesome'," Lancer said putting air quotations around the word 'awesome', "but we still must follow procedure and call the Fentons if he appears. So let's get this over with so we can continue our discussion of Hamlet." He then proceeded to fiddle with his iPod Touch. The trio yet again held their breath fearing the inevitable.

"Crud, crud, crud!" Danny muttered to himself. He watched as Lancer's eyes widen and then turn in to a frown as he glared at his screen.

"Well, class it does seem that there is a ghost present," he stated, as the students started to excitedly talk amongst themselves, he then muttered under his breath, "Let's see if this Frankenstein invention works." He started to walk in Danny's direction, every eye in the classroom following him.

"Crud, crud, crud!" Danny continued to mentally chant, trying to think fast. Lancer was weaving his way through some backpacks, getting closer and closer. Danny slyly reached his hand down and fumbled around with his book-bag's zipper. Lancer was now only three seats away, he passed Tucker , who threw an almost terrified look back at Danny. Finally Danny succeeded in opening his bag, he thrust his hand into it and felt around for his trusty hunting equipment. Lancer glanced at him. "CRUD!" Danny mentally screamed as he found his thermos and pressed the release button.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

The classroom went into a panic. Desks and chairs tumbled to the floor as kids scrambled to get out of the classroom. There was screaming and a girly shriek of "Great Sherlock Holmes." Danny pushed his way out of the room ahead of most of his classmates and sprinted down the hallway. He busted through a side door and hurried down the street. He quickly glanced around himself before jumping forward and transformed with a bright flash in mid-fall. He welled himself into invisibility and flew higher. He really didn't know where he was going. He had no intention of going home, knowing his dad, he'd just shove the Ghost Radar into his face. He was lucky that his dad didn't do that this morning, although then he wouldn't have walked into a minefield of ghost detectors unprepared. Danny sighed; he really had no idea what to do. Lost in thought Danny immersed himself into the sensation of flight. It had a way of calming his nerves. He smiled as a cool breezed brushed against his face and flowed through his snowy white hair.

"Hey, Danny!" came a shout from far below. He peeked open an eye and saw Sam and Tucker running on the sidewalk below him. He drifted to a stop, become visible again, and floated down to meet them.

"Hey, guys! How'd you find me?" he asked. Tucker simply held up his iPhone with a green radar, spinning round and round on the screen. "Of course," Danny stated indifferently.

"That was some quick thinking, Danny!" Sam said giving him a smile of admiration.

"Yeah, Dude! I thought for sure you were toast, but don't you think we'd better recapture the Box Ghost?" Tucker asked.

"Nah, he isn't a threat. In fact, I'll have to thank him, when this is all over."

"So, what now?" Sam asked concerned.

"Not a clue."

**Yay! That was awesome! Now it's 1am and I'm going to bed. ^-^ **


	3. A Vampire's Nightmare

**Ok I'm making this up as I go, so we'll just see where this leads. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Apple, or the Ghost Radar; those honors belong to several other people.**

Mayor Vlad Master was having a wonderful day. He had spent most of his morning signing documents to raise city taxes. It was an incredible boring task, but it will make people suffer and Vlad deeply enjoys making people suffer. As he finished signing the last paper with a gleeful flick of his wrist he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in," Vlad said without looking up.

"Good Morning, Sir," greeted his nerve secretary as she peeked her head in the room.

"Yes, what is it?" demanded Vlad, flashing a glare her direction.

"The press has arrived, sir" she squeaked.

"The press?" Vlad asked raising an eyebrow. The secretary retreated slightly behind the safety of the door.

"Yes, sir for the press conference you scheduled to discuss the town's ghost problem," she said a little more confidently than before.

After a moment of thought a look of realization crossed the millionaire mayor's face. "Oh, yes, yes of course," Vlad said waving his hand. The secretary nodded and shut the door as she left. Vlad stood and stretched. "How could I forget," he thought as he too left his office. This press conference was indeed to discuss the town's ghost problem, but of course he was going to use it to his advantage. "I'm going to make young Daniel's life miserable," he thought evilly. He smugly walked down the hall of City Hall until his reached the conference room. He passed at the door, straightened his red bow-tie, and opened the door.

"Mayor Master's" several voices greeted him, along with the occasional camera flash. Vlad smugly smiled as he crossed the stage and approached the podium. He raised a hand to silence the audience as he spoke into the microphone, "As you know, I have asked you here today to discuss our town's ghost infestation."

"Mayor Masters!"

Vlad glared into the crowd. "How dare someone interrupt me!" thought Vlad. Then he spotted the eager hand waving back and forth amongst the crowd. With a slight glare, Vlad forced a smile and addressed the short women, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Mr. Mayor, do you think that the Fenton's newest invention may help with your mission?" the young reported asked with an air of authority.

"What new invention and where'd the word 'mission' come from?" Vlad thought frowning. He cleared his throat and once again addressed the women, "I'm afraid I have not seen this new Fenton invention. Why do you believe it could be helpful in my umm… mission?"

The women brought herself up to her full height, "The Fenton's new invention," she said pulling out her iPhone and pressing an icon,"is a ghost radar app available on all Apple devices, it is literally a ghost locating tool available to everyone. Care to comment?"

Vlad was silent. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what the reporter had just said. As he was about to speak, when suddenly a robotic voice interrupted him, "Ghost directly ahead."

All eyes turned toward him and the general stage area. Vlad tried not to flinch. He was panicking- a rare occurrence for him- he had to think of something fast. He quickly split himself-his counterpart being invisible of course-and addressed the women, "What an interesting device! How accurate is it?" The iPhone was about to repeat Vlad's words, when suddenly Plasmius materialized out of thin air and grabbed his human half, distracting the reporters.

"Pretty spot on, I'd say," sneered Plasmius, as the reporters started to scramble, taking pictures as they did so.

"Pretty spot on, I'd say. Fear Me," repeated the Ghost Radar. Plasmius growled and threw a pink eco-blast at the device, effetely destroying it and burning the women's hand. Human Vlad pretended to struggle as his Ghost half lifted him into the air right through the ceiling.

"Are you all right?" asked the reporter's cameraman, bending down to help her.

"I'm fine," she winced cradling her hand," Just tell me you got that." He smiled giving her a thumbs up.

Once Vlad was a safe distance away, he merged himself together.

"What was that?" he thought furiously, "Ghost equipment available to everyone, are they nuts? I should have foreseen this; Maddie's so brilliant, she would have thought of this sooner or later." His eyes softened at the thought of his lost love. He flew out across the town heading toward the apartment he owned in uptown Amity. As he passed over the park, his ghost sense went off. He practically saw red as he spotted his least favorite person in the world, well second least favorite if you counted the boy's idiot father.

**Yay! That was fun! I always enjoy writing Vlad, he's such a fruit-loop ^-^**


	4. A Truce

**Ok new chapter! My bad about chapter 3, if you received two emails about it, I made a mistake while downloading, so yeah… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Apple, or the Ghost Radar; those honors belong to several other people.**

"Ok so what do we do?" asked Tucker for about the millionth time. The three of them had taken shelter under an old oak tree on the far side of the park, where they wouldn't be discovered.

"You asked that like five minutes ago!" Sam spat back, clearly irritated at her friend.

"Yeah, I know, but what do we do?" he repeated. Both Danny and Sam glared at him, but their glares quickly lost their intensity. They were truly at a loss. They had been in tight spots before, but there had always been away out of it. Most of their escapes could be called cheats, like in a video game. For example, when Danny had been exposed by Freakshow, they had used the Reality Gantlet to erase everyone's memory. Danny had already knocked his head against the tree, for stupidly destroying it.

"What about Clockwork?" Sam asked, "He's helped you before."

"Yeah, I already thought of that," sighed Danny, "but I doubt he'll help this time."

"Why not dude? I'd say he's our best bet," Tucker said with a hopeful smile.

"Well, the two times he's helped before it was to save the world or to teach me a lesson. This time neither of those factors able," Danny stated throwing his arms up in defeat.

"They do from where I'm standing!" Tucker said, Sam nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I can't take advantage of him. Time's a delicate thing. Besides if he wanted to 'intervene' he'd do it. He knows everything after all," Danny stated with a mix of seriousness and sarcasm. The three started cracking up at their own inside joke.

Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder wiping a tear from her eye, "Ok, so we'll keep Clockwork as a last resort."

"Thanks Sam," Danny said wiping away his own tear. Suddenly, Danny gasped and a thin blue mist escaped past his lips. He quickly pushed Sam aside just as a large white blur whizzed up behind her. Having successfully removed Sam from harm's way, Danny had no time to react as he was roughly rammed into the tree.

"Hello, Daniel," Vlad greeted with his usual superior tone.

"You!" yelled Danny quickly transforming and kicking Vlad in the middle, throwing him back. He then whipped his feet back on to the tree, before launching off it hurtling toward his arch nemesis. As he approached, Vlad sighed with boredom, and simply threw a pink eco-blast at Danny. The blast hit Danny square in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

"DANNY!" yelled Sam and Tucker helplessly. Danny began to get up, but suddenly a heavy black boot pushed him back, down.

"Ugh! What do you want, you fruit loop?" he shouted up at Vlad.

"There's a lot of things I want, little badger," stated Vlad ," but right now I want to know about this monstrosity your idiot father invented!"

"Which one?" the trio asked intrigued, Danny temporally stopping his struggling.

"The Ghost Radar!" he practically yelled.

"Wait? It can detect you too?" questioned Danny as he finally phased through Vlad's foot and rolled to the side onto his feet.

"Now really Daniel, don't sound so surprised, "Vlad smirked, "We're practically the same you and I." Danny scowled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Boys!" shouted Sam getting their attention while stepping between them.

"Sam get out of here!" Danny shouted quickly moving in front of her protectively.

"No, Danny," she said pushing his arm down, "You two need to see logic and face the facts. The whole town has the ability to discover your secrets! You two need to calm down and make a truce. At this point we need all the help we can get!" The two remained silent, possibly thinking it over.

"Man, could you imagine if the town discovered their own mayor was a ghost! Ha!" said Tucker adding his two cents. Vlad's eyebrows rose, as a look of realization over took his face.

"It couldn't possibly reach that level could it," he thought, before smacking his forehead. Of course it could that's why he ran in the first place.

"As much as it pains me to say this," said Vlad pinching his brow, "your little friends are right. Truce?" The elder halfa held out his hand, while simultaneously changing back to his human form. Danny raised an eyebrow, suspicious, but took his hand anyway and also transformed.

"See? Now was that so hard?" mocked Tucker. Danny pointed his index finger at him, shooting him with a small eco-blast.

"Hey!" yelled Tucker ducking.

"You missed," taunted Vlad.

Danny glared at him, before turning to Sam, "Ok, Sam now what? We have the fruit loop, but how's he going to help?"

"Might I suggest that we get out of the open and go to _my_ millionaire apartment, with all _my_ ghost hunting equipment, and regroup?"

"Can't argue with that kind of logic," Sam stated.

**And the plot thickens! Now I command you to review!... Please?**


	5. Another Hunter

**Hey long time no see! Sorry for the long wait… school and all that. So without further ado on with the show! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Apple, or the Ghost Radar; those honors belong to several other people.**

"SAM ARE YOU CRAZY!" shouted Danny.

"I was mostly being sarcastic, but no I'm not crazy, I'm being logical," she said crossing her arms. Danny and Tucker just stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

"I can't believe you're siding with the enemy!" exclaimed Danny pointing at Vlad. Vlad just stood there with a smug look on his face. Oh how he enjoyed being the boy' s savoir, to have him crawl to him begging for his help-at least that's how this scene played out in Fruit Loop Land.

Sam sighed, "Look guys, I don't like this either, hate it really, but Vlad offers us a safe house! A place _you_ can stay undetected by the radars," she said poking Danny on the chest, "until we can figure this out! Plus, as he said, he has equipment. Maybe… um… we could… um…ah heck, Danny, I don't know! The important thing is to keep you safe!"

"She's right dude," said Tucker. Danny looked between his two friends, seeing the worry, even fear, on their faces and it was all for him. They were always looking out for him and he was the one with the super powers!

Danny sighed giving his best friends a small smile, "Ok guys, I get it. I just… I just don't want you to get hurt."

They smiled back, "We know."

"Ok now that the love fest is over, can we get a move on. I'm a very busy man, the sooner we solve this issue the better," Vlad spat at the trio, while transforming back into his alter ego.

"Whatever, Plasmius," Danny growled back, also transforming. Vlad glared back before jumping into the air and taking off toward his millionaire apartment. Danny looked after him, before dropping the look in exchange for a deep sigh, "I really don't need this stress, Sam. The Ghost Radar is bad enough."

Sam took his hand gently intertwining their fingers, blushing as she did so, "It's ok, Danny, I'm right here. We'll deal with this and him together."

"Count me in," added Tucker putting a hand on Danny shoulder reassuringly.

Danny nodded, "Thanks guys." He let go of Sam's hand and grabbed her and Tucker around the waist, before leaping into the air after Plasmius.

"Stupid Ghost!" exclaimed Valerie as she chased the annoying blue, over-alled, being through the school hallway.

"BEWARE!" it shouted.

"You said that already!" she yelled firing another laser from her wrist gun.

"OUCH!" the Box Ghost shouted rubbing his backside, stopping it the process.

"Gotcha!" the young ghost hunter shouted before firing her version of the Fenton Thermos and sucking the ghost into its vortex. Smirking at finally capturing the box obsessed ghost, she glided her hover board to a halt and looked around the hallway.

"Not too much damage," she noted, "But nobodies' here. Oh well, must mean school cancelled… what a surprise." Shaking her head at her school's unprepared-ness for a ghost attack she guided her board toward the closest exit. "Ah here we go!" she thought as she approached a set of double doors. She hit the doors full force flinging them open with a bang.

"AHHH!" shouted a large orange man as he flew backwards. In a flash Valerie grabbed the man's flailing arm, catching him before he fell down the few steps behind him.

"Oops, sorry about that Mr. Fenton," she apologized setting him back on his feet.

"Jack, are you ok?" shouted a woman, wearing a blue jumpsuit, as she ran to up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mads," he said turning to her.

Maddie nodded before turning on the Red Huntress, "What are you doing here?"

"I was capturing the ghost," she stated simply.

"Awe, but I wanted to do it!" exclaimed Jack sadly, before glancing up at the floating hunter, "How'd you get here so fast?"

Valerie hesitated, "Um, I was in the area."

Maddie raised an eyebrow, "Well, Huntress, we own you a thanks. Our children go to this school. I'm glad someone got here quicker then us to capture that abomination!"

"Um, you're welcome," she needed to get away from these two before they got suspicious.

"Hey, Mads!" shouted Jack getting her attention, "There's a ghost over in the park! Let's go get it!" He held up his iPhone and pointed at the screen to show her.

"What's that, some app?" asked the Huntress, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Maddie turned her attention to the screen to conform Jack's discovery, before answering, "It's our newest invention, The Fenton Ghost Radar. It tracks ghosts, among other things. Let's go Jack!" Valerie watched as the older ghost hunters ran off toward their obnoxious RV.

"The Fenton Ghost Radar, huh," she pondered before remembering what the large man had said, "Oh crud, there's a ghost!" She thrust her hover-board into full speed, chasing after the Fentons. She rose higher into the air, cresting over some trees heading towards the park. Suddenly, an alarm went off on her wrist. She brought it up to her face to examine the problem.

"Oh double crud," she shouted frustrated, "Why doesn't this thing have a bigger capacity!" She tapped the ghost capture gage on her wrist as if that would solve the problem. "I've only caught two ghost for goodness sakes!" She pulled up her board to flip a quick u-turn, sending a glance worriedly in the direction of the park. "The Fentons will have to handle it on their own. I've got to deliver these ghosts to Masters," she concluded as she headed toward the millionaire's apartment.

**Yay! Now-like chapter 2- it's really, really late… wow is that the sun! ^-^ **


	6. Maddie

**The Packers are going to the Super Bowl! Yay! You know Vlad's got to be happy about that! In celebration I've incorporated the Packers into this chapter in a very itty bitty way! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Apple, the Ghost Radar, Samsung, or the Packers those honors belong to several other people.**

"Ok we're here, now what?" Danny questioned glaring deathly glowing green eyes at Vlad.

The older halfa just shrugged, turning human as he sat in a recliner,"How should I know, Daniel? Ask your little friend," he pointed at Sam, "This was her idea."

Danny looked at Sam, transforming back to normal. Sam shifted uncomfortably on her seat on the couch she'd taken, "Well, I…" Suddenly she felt something fuzzy brush against her head, "What the?"

"_Meow"_

The four of them stared at the small animal perched on the back of the couch. The teens held looks of disbelief, before cracking up.

"NO WAY!" said Danny gripping the couch's arm rest for support.

"I can't believe… He took…your advice," gasped Tucker as he fell to the floor.

"What!" shouted Vlad defensively, "She's my sister's cat!"

"Yeah right," retorted Sam wiping a tear from her face, "I bet you don't even have a sister." When Vlad didn't respond it just encouraged the teens to laugh more.

"_Meow?"_ the cat was terribly confused.

"Aw, come here," cooed Sam gently lifting the feline off the back of the sofa, "She is really cute," Sam added petting the white cat on her back," What's her name?"

Vlad hesitated and looked away from the three teens, "Maddie." The boys stopped laughing and gaped at the older man.

"YOU FRUITLOOP!" shouted Danny suddenly angry, "THAT'S… THAT's…" He was at a loss for words.

"Disturbing," finished Tucker.

"And gross," added Sam gently pushing the cat off her lap, like it had the plague.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Um, anyway," said Sam breaking the silence, while nervously fiddling with her black bracelet, "I think the best way to…," she snapped her fingers searching for the right word, "…to defeat the Ghost Radar is to invade the ITunes Store with a virus or something and destroy it at the source."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back Up," said Danny putting his hands out in front of him, "You want us to place a virus inside one of the biggest and probably most guarded internet stores in the world!"

Vlad crossed his arms, "As much as it pains me, I do have to agree with Daniel. It's not the most thought out plan."

"WELL!" spat Sam annoyed, "You come up with something then."

Danny sighed, "Well it might work. What do you think Tucker?" The young halfa turned around toward his technology savvy friend, only to find he wasn't there, "Tucker?"

"AHHHH!"

Danny went ghost in a millisecond and flew through the far wall toward the scream, Vlad, now Plasmius, right on his tail. They went through one wall and then another before he spotted the familiar bright red beret peaking up from behind a dark green and bright yellow Packers recliner.

"Tucker! What happened?" asked Danny as he touched down next to the recliner, giving his friend a quick look over. Tucker shakily lifted a hand and pointed up at the wall. Sitting proudly on said wall hung a big, no _enormous_, television. Danny faced palmed with one hand and then hit the techno geek upside the head with his other. Plasmius glanced confused between the boys. "OWW!" yelled Tucker coming out of his daze and grabbing his head, "What was that for?"

"For you and your trouble making technology obsessions," responded Danny crossing his arms.

"But Dude, you don't understand! THIS," he threw his arms toward the giant screen, "is the New 63" Class 8000 Series 3D 1080 p _Plasma_ HDTV from Samsung!" Tucker squealed.

"WHAT!" screamed Sam as she came huffing into the room having just now caught up. She stomped toward the three men glaring death in their direction. The two halfas backed off as she approached the Packers decorated chair. "You stupid!" she started whipping the recliner around and shaking a fist in her friend's face. Tucker shrunk back into the cushions. Suddenly the TV turned on with a happy musical tone.

"Hey!" Vlad shouted glaring dangerously as he snatching the remote from under the techno geek's elbow, "This stuff expensive!"

"Plasmius, look," said Danny pointing at the screen. Vlad and other two turned their attention toward the television.

"Now, back to our developing story," addressed a well dressed anchor woman, who was slightly out of focus due to the television's 3D abilities, "Lance, what's the latest news." The screen changed to show a young blond man, "Not much, Tiffany. Except that the ghost who abducted Mayor Masters, has been identified as the Wisconsin Ghost." A blurry picture of Plasmius then came into view, "But there is still no news on where the Mayor is or if he is ok. Back to you, Tiffany."

"Butter-biscuits, forgot about that," cursed Vlad.

The three teens gaped at Vlad, before they broke out laughing again.

"You kidnapped yourself!" snickered Danny as he transformed back, he was laughing so hard.

"Only a fruitloop could come up with something like that!" laughed Tucker.

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP," yelled Plasmius baring his vampire like fangs. The trio just continued laughing uncontrollably.

**Yay! That was fun ^-^ Please Review!**


	7. Snooping

**Hi Readers! I know it's been awhile but this chapter is a little longer! Hopefully that makes up for it! Enjoy! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Mayor Masters?" asked Valerie cautiously as she pushed the office window open. Glancing around she discovered he was no where in sight.

"That doesn't mean he's not here," she silently reminded herself a glare gracing her face, "Where are you, ghost."

Deciding to proceed she carefully guided her hover board through the window, before deactivating her suit and dropping to the carpeted floor.

"Mayor Masters!" she called again and there was still no response.

"Oh come on!" Valerie shouted frustrated. "All I want to do is give these ghosts to you, so I can go back to hunting you," she added in her head. This place could be bugged after all. That would be exactly the kind of thing this… this _creature _would do!

"Come down, Valerie," her conscious warned her, "you just have to keep pretending to work for him until you can catch him of guard! Because no ghost tricks Valerie Grey and gets away with it!"

By the end of her silent vow Valerie found that she had incuriously pumped a fist into the air in determination. Awkwardly bringing it down, she decided to take advantage of this opportunity to snoop around the ghost's office.

This charade of hers had been going on for months, ever since she had teamed up with Phantom to rescue his cousin. Valerie was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that ghosts could have family, not to mention the fact that they could be human or at least appear human. She was so confused. The young huntress was also still trying to decide if Masters was really a human-ghost hybrid-like the little girl Phantom- or if he was a real ghost. She was leaning more towards the latter. She was also still deciding if she even believed what Phantom said about this whole 'half-ghost' business in the first place. The Phantoms had claimed to be related and they certainly looked it. But if that was true and if she did believe that little girl Phantom was part human, what would that make Phantom? Does that mean he was once alive and is now helping his poorly mutated, half-dead cousin? She had never thought of Phantom as once being alive! It frighten her.

Valerie violently shook her head to dislodge her confusing thoughts. She was getting a headache. She turned to the office computer and hit the spacebar to awaken it.

A password box appeared.

"Password Required" chimed a mechanic female voice as if the box weren't enough of a clue. Without hesitation Valerie typed in "Maddie."

"Password Accepted."

"So predictable," mussed Valerie with unknown ignorance, "Using your pet's name."

She opened the documents folder and skimmed the file names. Despite her mistake about the meaning of the password, she still knew that Vlad had a cat, unlike Danny. She had also discovered, during her investigation, that Vlad had become a millionaire almost overnight immediately following his recovery from a rare disease called 'Ectoacne.' Valerie concluded that Vlad had died due to this illness and had basically come back as a ghost and used his powers to become rich.

She sighed still flipping through the files, "I may be getting in over my head. All I know is Vlad is evil and needs to go! Wait what's that… 'Phantom'? She stared at the file title for a second before opening it. Inside there was dozens of other files. "Transformation; Clones; DNA; Fenton Portal; Ghost Relations; Powers," she read none of them meaning anything except the 'Fenton Portal'. Suddenly she stopped, "Pictures." She opened it. There were hundreds of photos. Ones of Phantom flying, of him fighting, of him in the ghost zone, a few of the little girl Phantom in ghost form and human form, and… "Danny?" The young huntress stared at the photo. It was just an average picture of her former-almost- boyfriend walking down the street, as if it was taken without him knowing, like most of the other photos. She scanned down farther. There were tons of photos of Danny. In fact there were just as many, if not more, of him then Phantom!

"Wh-What's Danny doing in the Phantom files?" Valerie silently asked confusion and a hint of fear lining her voice. Her eyes drifted up to a picture of the little girl ghost in her human form dressed in a red beanie and giant, baggy blue sweat shirt. The gears starting to turn in Valerie's head as her eyes flashed back and forth between the photos.

"She looks like Danny, just like… she looks…like Phantom… in"

"AHHHH!"

The Red Huntress nearly fell out of the chair startled.

"Shoot someone's here!" Quickly she closed the documents folder and set the computer back to exactly how she'd found it, activated her suit, and bolted toward the window. She could not be caught snooping, but with one foot out the window she stopped.

"That scream didn't sound like Masters. What if that person's in trouble?" she thought glancing at the office door. She weighed her choices for a moment before her hero's conscious caught up to her.

"Darn it!" the huntress cursed running toward the office door grabbing the handle and flinging it open. She rushed down the hallway, the scream had been close she wouldn't have to go far. She rounded a corner and heard… laughter? Confused Valerie crept toward the door the laugher was coming from, recognizing it immediately.

"Danny?" she whispered confused. Curiosity overpowering her, she disengaged her suit and slowly pushed open the slightly dislodged door.

At that exact moment Plasmius was glaring angrily at the three teenagers practically rolling on the floor, when he heard the door squeak. In a flash he was gone.

"Plasmius?" Danny said noting the older halfa's absence.

"Danny? Sam? Tucker?" came a voice from the doorway. Danny's and the other's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Valerie?" they asked together.

"What are you doing here?" all four asking in unison.

An awkward silence spread between them, all of them racking their brains for an excuse for being in the politics' apartment.

"Shoot! Of course they'd want to know why I'm here!" Val silently cursed herself for not thinking ahead.

"Umm," started Sam breaking the silence first, "We're here for school."

"Yeah," piped in Danny knowing where Sam was going, "We haven't finished our community service hours."

"We're helping out the Mayor," finished Tucker. The three looked at each other giving a slight nod. It wasn't a complete lie, they were _helping_ the mayor.

"Wow, what a coincidence," said Valerie nervously, "That's why I'm here." In truth it was the best excuse for being in the mayor's office, if not a lame excuse.

"Wait," thought Vlad who was invisibly eavesdropping, "She didn't mention anything about me and my kidnapping. She doesn't know!" He quickly stepped through the nearest wall and transformed back to his evil old man self on the other side.

"Why if it isn't Miss Grey," said Vlad cheerfully as he came in to the room and briskly turned off the TV, "We've been waiting for you."

"We have?" questioned the Trio.

"Why of course," said Vlad waving a hand nonchalantly, "Now that I have all of my volunteers let's go to my office and get started. I have a ton of paperwork you four can sort." This said he turned toward to door and friendlily gestured in the direction of his office with his arm.

The four teens just stared at him completely dumb founded for a moment.

Sam moved first, dragging an utterly confused Tucker by the collar behind her.

"This ghost is up to something! I have to stay and protect these guys!" Valerie concluded following Sam and Tuck, Danny right on her heels.

"What are you doing?" the young halfa harshly whispered stopping in front of the older one.

"Exactly what needs to be done, Daniel, use that brain of yours! Miss Grey doesn't show any sign that she know I kidnapped myself, thus I can't let her leave."

"Well, how are we supposed to fix our problem then?"

"I'll solve it while you sort my papers" said Vlad smugly a giant smirk crossing his face.

Danny glared at him, his eyes flashing a violent green, but turned and headed toward the office non-the-less, Vlad right behind him.


End file.
